Fan:Matthew (A Tale of Two Heroes)
Matthew is a main character in Digimon Adventure: A Tale of Two Heroes. He and Brittani are the only two DigiDestineds in this fanfiction and they both share the title of "leader." Matthew wears a pair of orange goggles, while Brittani's is lavender. He has seen every episode of Digimon and knows a lot about digimon in general. He admires the leaders of each season, but especially Tai. Matthew possesses the Crest of Determination and the Crest of Loyalty. Description A Tale of Two Heroes Matthew's story begins on his tenth birthday when he is playing a game on his computer and notices an ad for a website where he can create his own digimon. He goes to the site and designs PrimitiveAgumon and selects which modes of digivolution he will have. When Matthew agrees to the terms and conditions of the website, a Digi-Egg begins to come out of his computer. After this event, his life is forever changed as he protects the Digital World from Volatilemon and his viral clones. Matthew discovers the power of Determination and uses it to defend his friends from harm. Myotismon's Revenge After revives himself for the second time, he captures the Japanese Digidestined and their digimon. He had heard of the achievements of Matthew and Brittani, so he issues them a challenge. Matthew, Brittani, and their digimon take a trip to Japan to free their heroes. When they arrive, Myotismon releases and to make the battle more interesting. When they find Matthew and Brittani, Myotismon reveals himself as DemonMyotismon, a terrifying combination of the data of VenomMyotismon, MaloMyotismon, and NeoMyotismon. Matthew's Determination helps him fight through the challenge and his D-3 gives Agumon and Gabumon the ability to become Omnimon, but as the battle drags on, Matthew begins to lose hope. When all seems lost, three of the villagers appear in the Real World and aid in the fight. This event helps Matthew to always remember how important Determination is and from this point on, he never loses his will. Double-Crested Warriors When Matthew's Crest is deactivated, he is still determined that they can win. Shortly afterwards, he learns the existence of his second Crest, the Crest of Loyalty. In his search for this Crest, Matthew and Brittani begin to slowly drift apart. Matthew struggles to get the Crest of Loyalty to glow when he does find it, but it eventually glows when he comes to the realization that he will always be there for Brittani even when she doesn't ask him to be. The two work out their problems and their friendship strengthens their digimon even more. He also struggles to make it glow when he learns he has to fight against his cousin Annie, who is being blackmailed into helping AntiVolatilemon. He pushes past this by helping Annie escape from AntiVolatilemon and asking her to fight against her former captor. Xros Continuity! The Unsung Heroes of the Digital World! In order to defeat , the Old Clock Shop Man gathers heroes from multiple dimensions and times to the Fusion universe. While the heroes from the anime get all the glory, there are others who are helping out. Matthew, Brittani, Annie, and several heroes from manga continuities are also summoned for the purpose of preventing Quartzmon from copying himself when they are ready to use the Brave Snatcher. The three DigiDestineds are given X Loaders to store any digimon they find so Quartzmon can't harm them. Matthew, Brittani, and Annie have to adjust to fighting as a group and a new fighting style: DigiXros. The three, along with the manga heroes, achieve their goal and are sent back to their own universes before Quartzmon turns the Fusion universe into DigiQuartz. Dimension Jumpers When a Millenniummon threatens the Digital World, Matthew, Brittani, and Annie go confront it. Millenniummon's defeat causes a warp between several dimensions, causing the three DigiDestineds to be dragged into the Tamers universe. They receive D-Powers and use DigiModify to strengthen their partners. Millenniummon reappears as Moon=Millenniummon and fights them again. Once again, he is defeated and a rift opens to the V-Tamer universe. The DigiDestineds search for the Digimental in hopes that it can help defeat their enemy. They manage to escape the V-Tamer universe, but end up in the Next universe. They are each granted a Digivice Burst and ZeedMillenniummon appears. The three of them used their wills to fill the Digimental with energy and use it with their new digivices to achieve Burst Mode. Before ZeedMillenniummon can be defeated, it opens a portal to the X-Evolution universe. The DigiDestineds follow him through it and their digimon deal the finishing blow. Unfortunately, because of where they were, ZeedMillenniummon Death-X digivolves into DexMillenniummon, who severely injures RelicGreymon and RaHakumon. The Royal Knights, sensing the presence of a great evil, showed up and witnessed the DigiDestineds crying over their digimon. Alphamon gives his X-Antibody to Matthew in the form of a card. Matthew takes out his D-Power and swipes it to DigiModify his digimon. RelicGreymon and RaHakumon both received the X-Antibody and were re-energized. They now took on DexMillenniummon with the help of the Royal Knights and defeated him once and for all. Another rift opened that took the DigiDestineds and their digimon back to their own universe. Crests Crest of Determination.jpg|The Crest of Determination Crest of Loyalty.jpg|The Crest of Loyalty Combo Crest.jpg|The Combined Crest which appears on Matthew's D-3 Digivices Matthew's D-3.jpg|Matthew's D-3 Matthew's D-Power.png|Matthew's D-Power Matthew's Digivice Burst.png|Matthew's Digivice Burst Matthew's X Loader.gif|Matthew's X Loader